


Seeking Acceptance

by ShadowWolf101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Break Up, College, Cunnilingus, Depression, Drama, F/F, F/M, Feels, First Love, First Time, Futanari, Intimacy, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Running, Track and Field, Vaginal Sex, exercise, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101
Summary: A WIP commission, sorry it ends on a cliffhanger!Maggie's been on a downward spiral of bad luck. A bad breakup, falling grades, no car, no job. What a girl's to do? But one day, her friend Sylvie shares a secret that changes everything for Maggie.A story about the commissioner's two anthro OC's; love, betrayal, acceptance, friendship, enemies, and lots of kinky stuff! Currently incomplete, but may be finished one day. Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Seeking Acceptance

**New Beginnings**

The sun blazed hotly overhead as Maggie circled the track again, on her 16th lap. She breathed easily, reveling in the freedom of the run, her energy boundless, her body hardened by a life of constant exercise and exertion. She didn’t have a care in the world. This was her zen, the moment of no worries, where there was no one else in the world but her. Sweat covered her lightly, her fur slightly damp after the long run. As she approached the end she slowed, her feet and legs beginning to ache as it all caught up to her.

When she reached the finish line, she veered off, her smooth gait stuttering as she staggered, feeling the lactic acid build up in her muscles at last. Ignoring the temptation of the benches nearby, she stretched, ever a conscientious runner. Run hard, stretch hard. She moved slowly through the stretches, her lean, sculpted body inadvertently on display for any lucky passerby. Maggie’s workout shorts barely concealed a toned bottom, muscular, but with a handful to grab on to as she stretched her back languorously. Her black top only covered her chest, revealing her abs, something she was always happy to show off, given how hard they were to get. Her slender hands were covered in dark fingerless gloves, matched by the ones below as she slowly flexed them, working the stiffness out of her hands and feet. She’d been running for awhile, and knew she had to loosen up more, but it was hard to with everything going on…

The ugly break-up, the subsequent slip in her college grades. The lack of focus at work, and follow-up bad performance review. The lecture from her family, why couldn’t she find someone and settle down? All problems with no solution she could find, all stacking on top of each other until it felt like a mountain on her shoulders. Tension headaches, a queasy stomach, she’d had it all. Thankfully, two things made up for it. Running was one, the other was rapidly approaching her from the field, their game of soccer over.

Maggie ran her hands through her short, brown hair, flicking away the sweat as she finally succumbed to the temptation of rest and sat down, taking a long drink of water to cool off. She could already feel the euphoria of the run wearing off, her worries starting to come back. As she looked up, squinting against the bright sunlight, she saw a figure running up to her. The figure grew closer and details emerged; another toned, athletic body, though not quite as hard as hers. The edges were softer, curvier, the breasts pressing a little more tightly against her tight blue sports top. Muscles flexed under her scales as she bounded up to Maggie, accentuating her rounded hips and tight bottom. Sylvie smiled, happy to catch her friend before she went home.

“Maggie! Finally, I thought you were going to run forever! I have good news!” The words came out in a rush, Sylvie’s excitement getting the best of her.

“Woah! Slow down, girl! What happened?” Maggie inquired with a quizzical smile.

“I finally found it!” Sylvie’s grin widened. “Remember how you were talkin’ about wanting to find a club, exercise group, anything? I finally found the perfect group! It’s a little...unconventional, but I think you’ll grow to love it as much as I do! Plus it’s a great workout!”

“You’re talking like I already joined, girl! You know how I feel about group stuff…” Maggie replied.

“Maags! C’mon! It’ll be different this time, I promise. Nothin’ like marching band. I need you to do this with me. I _need_ my bestie!” Sylvie pouted, pleading with Maggie.

Maggie sighed, “ _Fine_ , I’ll go with you tomorrow, just text me the details. You owe me though, Sylv.”

“Ohh! Thank you Maggie! You won’t regret it!” Sylvie bounced up and down, her face luminous. “Here, you’re still pretty sweaty, let me help you.” She grabbed a towel and began to roughly towel Maggie off.

“Hey, hey! Easy!” Maggie protested, but ultimately relaxed and allowed herself to be toweled.

Sylvie made sure to be extra through, starting with Maggie’s short mop of hair and working her way down. She glided her hand over Maggie’s cheek, briefly making eye contact before slowing down to gently wipe her neck dry. Her hands continued their downward trend, buried in the towel it was almost unnoticeable that she cupped Maggie’s breasts and gave them a light, then harder squeeze, tweaking one of her nipples through her top, smirking, before moving on. Maggie gasped, but made no move to stop her, shaking her head at her friend’s boldness. They’d…experimented before, and once that door was open, it was hard to shut again, even if you wanted to.

Maggie breathed slowly as Sylvie teased her, torn between stopping her and letting her continue. It’d been so long since Maggie had… _No, don’t think about it_ …She relaxed as Sylvie, reading her body language, finishing toweling off her legs quickly, then tossed it into the hamper.

Sylvie tilted her head, “You okay, Mags? Anything…wrong?” Her voice turned coy.

“I’m fine, I need to get home.” Maggie said more gruffly than she intended. “I’ll…see you tomorrow.”

Maggie gathered her workout gear and headed home. She was nervous about tomorrow, but she needed something new, some help, some kind of breakthrough. She couldn’t stay in this limbo anymore. Sylvie was like a light in the dark, and while her judgement wasn’t always the best, her hear was usually in the right place, so Maggie resolved to trust her and see how it went. After all, she could always just leave if she didn’t like it, right?

**A Chance Encounter**

Maggie woke up well rested and ready to go. It was finally the weekend, and Sylvie had sent her the address last night. She’d mentioned how it was a great workout, so Maggie figured it was some kind of gym and packed her gym bag accordingly, dressing in tight black workout shorts and a form fitting green top, along with her fingerless gloves.

She looked in the mirror one last time.

“You got this, Maggie. Don’t be nervous. New place, new people, new start.” She collected her bag and left her apartment, jogging to the club building, luckily only a few blocks away.

The building was old, decades old, with the paint starting to fleck off in places. Most of the windows were covered, too, with only the ones near the door visible. Peering in, she saw what looked like a dusty old waiting room. Was this the right place?

_I swear to God, Sylvie, if this is some kinda crackhouse joke..._

Maggie reluctantly entered the building, the door creaking. Looking around for a moment, she spotted a bell on the counter and rang it. No response. Maggie decided to wait for a few moments, questioning every move she’d made since she woke up to arrive at this terrible place.

Right as she was about to grab her phone and call Sylvie the back door opened and a woman stepped out. A hyena woman, her fur a warm tan with red striping, that Maggie was very, very familiar with.

“J- _Janet_? What are you doing here? Maggie stuttered, off balance.

“Missed me…lover? And here I thought you’d never wanted to see me again…” Janet cooed, her fangs exposed as she grinned predatorily. “What brings you to our humble…abode?” Her voice came soft and slow, like velvet rubbed the right way, every syllable a sensual promise, slightly mocking. Just like Maggie remembered.

“Nothing, I’m leaving.” Maggie made to leave as Sylvie bounced in behind Janet, her smile giving way to a frown.

“Maggie! I know you and Janet have…history, but that doesn’t matter here! You’ll see!”

“You _knew”_ Maggie felt her anger rising at the two of them, a feeling of betrayal.

“I did, but you _need_ this! Please, just trust me, don’t worry about Janet.” Sylvie begged, moving to take Maggie’s arm and lead her inside.

Maggie wasn’t really sure what to do, but allowed herself to be led into the backroom, refusing to look at Janet but feeling her amused smirk coming from a mile away. Once a bitch, always a bitch. They finally passed the threshold and Maggie gasped.

In front of her was a state of the art gym, all the best, newest equipment, even a pool! The room was gigantic, far bigger than the front of the building would suggest. Numerous people were happily chatting and working out on the machines. Everyone seemed very friendly, often touching each other as they passed, standing closely when they spoke. It was unnerving on one level, but also a kind of familiarity, inclusiveness that Maggie craved. She instantly felt that she needed this, needed to feel that sense of belonging. Sylvie was right.

“I…I guess I’ll give it a try.” Maggie muttered, still unsure.

Sylvie beamed at her, pleased with her decision. “You won’t regret it, Mags! They’re good people!”

Maggie glanced sidelong at her, “How would you know, you’ve been here like two days?”

Sylvie just smiled and led her into the room. After introducing Maggie to everyone, they settled down to begin their workout. Maggie hit the treadmill, focusing on cardio like always. Sylvie decided to take the one next to her, not quite as fit but willing to give it a go to keep Maggie involved in the gym.

“*huff*…See…*huff*…nice equipment…*huff *huff* right?” Sylvie puffed in between gasps. Damn, Maggie could move when she wanted to. She wasn’t even breathing hard!

“Yeah…better than I thought it’d be. This one’s got all the fancy readouts and everything. I had to login to use it!”

They exercised for a few hours, slowly moving through every machine, putting it through its paces. Maggie appeared more and more at ease as she exercised, falling into the familiar rhythms of workout and rest. They really did seem to have top of the line stuff here, how could a little place like this afford all of it? And why would they set up in a sketchy looking location like this with money like that? Admittedly, it was a very isolated, private location, but that couldn’t be good for business, right?

Janet sauntered over, looking pleased with herself. “Time for initiation, newbie…”

Maggie frowned, “Initiation? What is she talking about, Sylv?” She looked over at her friend, confused.

Sylvie blushed, fidgeting nervously, “Uhm…well... to stay in the club you have to…uh…participate in a ceremony. Don’t worry though! It was awkward for me at first, but then I really liked it!”

Maggie still wasn’t sure, but followed Sylvie into the backroom. She wasn’t sure what to make of the thumping and…other noises. It almost sounded like…sex? Not that she’d know much about that with her love life…

The room was dark, she could barely see anything, but the sounds were definitely louder. And they were definitely…lewd… Maggie heard the door shut behind her, Sylvie and Janet both gone. The lights gradually turned up until the room was dimly lit. She saw dark figures writhing throughout the room, locked into a private sensual dance. Some were even hooked into strange apparatuses They appeared to be locked in, some contorted into poses, some bolted to the floor, one even looked like they were suspended from the ceiling!

Janet’s voice slithered through the door, “Have fun, darling…You can’t come out until you participate!”

Maggie stomach dropped and she felt sweat break out on her skin. Participate? She’s barely done anything before, why would she do stuff like this with a stranger?! To make matters worse, one of the figures approached her, a lean, tall figure, encased in black rubber. She couldn’t make out their face. The dark figure gently took her hand and lead her over to what almost looked like a leg workout machine…except it had a lot more straps. She hesitated, was she _sure_ about this? Why would they want her, anyway? Doubt roiled through her, rearing its familiar, ugly head as she replayed every interaction she’d had that week, like always. She felt herself growing angry. Enough was enough, she needed a change, and maybe this was it.

Maggie surrendered to the gentle insistence of the figure, letting them draw her down onto the chair. She tried not to wince as she felt hands slide her legs into position, then strapped in, pointing her legs and hips into an upward v shape, her torso horizontal on the comfortable bench. Her arms quickly followed, sliding into sheaths above her head. Maggie tried to stay calm, unused to lack of freedom of movement. She felt vulnerable, exposed and drew a ragged breath, trying to calm her nerves.

“No...no penetration, right?” Maggie stammered, hating her the sound of her lack of confidence, admitting her virginity.

The figure cocked its head at her quizzically, then shook its head. Perhaps in agreement, or denial. It’s hard to tell when the other person’s face is a black rubber mask. It departed and left her there, the lights dimming slightly so she once again couldn’t see much past her chair. The swish of fabric appeared at her left, drawing closer. Her heart rate spiked as the dim figure slowly made its way to between her legs. It was hard to tell, but it looked female, if the curves were anything to go by. She had a brief glimpse of tight gym clothes before she saw the figure kneel between her legs, warm hands sliding onto her thighs. She squirmed involuntarily, having second thoughts.

“Wait, I’m not so sure about— _aaahn_!” Maggie gasped, feeling a soft, hot tongue slide along her thigh, moving inexorably towards its destination. She found herself panting in the dark, unware that she was pulling slightly against her restraints, feeling her privates exposed to the air. The tongue slid closer, then stopped, teasingly just before it reached her, before appearing on the other thigh and repeating its slow glide downwards. The hands gently massages and squeezed her legs, nails scraping lightly against her skin. Maggie moaned, beginning to feel aroused despite herself. It had been so long…

Maggie gasped as the hand gently stroked her entrance, lovingly circling her clit, softly rubbing and teasing. Her arms and legs jerked in the restraints, her instinctive desire to protect herself blocked by the uncaring leather. The hand teased her clit again, two fingers sliding slowly, so slowly against her entrance. Maggie’s hips began to rock slightly, and the other hand slid up against her leg, holding it down lightly, gentle massaging, calming her. They clearly wanted to take their time, whoever they were.

 _God…I shouldn’t be enjoying this…I don’t even know who’s doing it!_ She thought nervously, beginning to moan, her body growing hot as a sensation thought long forgotten began to build inside her.

The fingers teased and prodded, beginning to slide into her now wet entrance, then back out. Maggie moaned, her hips rocking a steady tempo now, her breath coming in pants. It’d been so long since she’d felt something like this, she knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

As if sensing this, the figure continued its slow teasing, expertly reading her body language, the love language of her gasps and moans, to bring her closer and closer to the edge, inch by wet, hot inch. The fingers slid inside her for a moment, rocking and thrusting. Unable to stop herself, Maggie cried out, feeling the pleasure beginning to overwhelm her. Maybe exploring and trying new things _could_ be a good thing for her…

“Ohhh…you’re gonna…hnngh…make me…mmh…cum!” she ground out, her body jerking in the restrains, a small puddle of wetness growing under her.

The dark figure between her legs paused, its fingers sliding out of her with a wet *schlick*. Almost mournfully, they caressed her leg, then stood up and faded back into the shadows. Maggie panted, watching them leave, confused.

“Wait...you’re…*huff* done...?” She queried, uncertain. Why would they get her that close, that worked up, then just up and leave?

As she began to come down from her high, frustrated, see saw more figures approaching. She frowned, looking more closely at them. That one on the right looked…familiar. But there was no way to tell in this lighting, or from this angle. She also didn’t like the look of their body language, they looked aggressive, tense, almost angry.

The trio surrounded her, and her anxiety increased as two of them moved out of her vision, sweeping along the sides to stand above her head. One of them reached forward, and Maggie felt another strap slide on, tightening lightly around her throat. She tried to crane her neck back to see, but now found her movement even more limited. They continued the process, tightening her straps, causing her to be even more tightly bound to the chair.

“Wait, what are you doing? That’s too tight!” Maggie protested, her nervousness only growing worse.

The silence made it worse. A ringing, pregnant silence filled only with the creaking of leather, and Maggie’s increasingly fast breathing. She felt a familiar sensation, a hand slowly sliding up her thigh, another caressing her chest before settling on one of her breasts squeezing slowly, lightly, then more firmly. She felt another bend over her, giving one of her ears a wet lick before nipping lightly at it.

“Aahnn…” Maggie moaned, her hips already starting to rock under the twin assault.

The hand on her thigh moved further up, caressing her lips before plunging first one finger, then two, then three inside in rapid succession. Maggie jerked against the restraints at the sudden entry; she hadn’t fully recovered from the last session, and already felt herself begin that headlong rush to the finish. The hand pounded into her mercilessly, wrenching a high pitched cry from Maggie’s lips, pleasure mingling with pain as the hands working her breasts starting kneading them faster, harder.

“God…mmf…it’s…too much…I’m…ohh…gonna…” Maggie panted, her breath coming in gasps, her body fighting the restrains and roaming, shadowy hands.

Her eyes widened as she felt the strap across her throat begin to tighten, almost imperceptive at first, but then tighter, and tighter again still. It began to get hard to breathe. Maggie’s panic racked up another notch, torn between the pleasure and slowly decreasing oxygen. In fact, it almost seemed to…heighten the pleasure? She became even more aware of the rough fingerfucking going on below her, the hands rubbing and massaging her breasts, pinching her erect nipples.

 _Am I…enjoying this? Is that what gets me off?_ Maggie thought, feeling torn between what felt good and what felt “right.” Nobody had ever told her about this kind of kinky stuff, how it felt. In leaving herself vulnerable, she’d opened herself up to a new world of possibilities. _Maybe this works? Maybe this is…_ me _?_

Philosophical contemplation aside, Maggie realized she wasn’t going to last much longer. It was too hard, too good, too rough. Pleasure and pain rolled into one tight, leather-bound package. Her hips shuddered again, her body at least giving up the fight, a heat building inside her that would no longer be denied.

She came.

“*huff*… _Cumming_! *huff* Ohhh!” Maggie gasped, barely coherent, the last of her breath wheezing from her lungs in one explosive burst matched by the one below.

She squirted, something she’d never done before, coating the surprised figure below her as they roughly fingered her to completion. The hands on her breasts tightened painfully, someone raking their nails down her thighs as she jerked in the restraints, releasing all her pent up tension and energy. Maggie moaned and screamed so loudly she was sure they must have heard it in the gym, and probably down the street, too. One of the figures loosened the strap at her neck, and Maggie could have sworn she saw the one between her legs shoot at glare at them before standing up and fading back into the shadows to wipe themselves off.

“Ohh…oh God…I’ve never…cum so hard…in my life!” she groaned, collapsing back into the chair, her body loose, limbs aching from the restraints. She could feel her pussy still dripping, hearing it patter to the floor below as it dribbled off the chair. Her arms and legs were shaky, her heart still pounding as she tried to recover from the orgasm of the decade, century, even.

Maggie closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. She was utterly spent. She laid there for awhile, resting, when she heard another figure approach. On the one hand, but she wanted more, but on the other, she had nothing left to give. The spirit was willing, but the flesh was weak and trying not to pass out. This one had a small candle, giving off a gentle, warm yellow glow.

Rather than have their way with her, this one unbuckled her harness, freeing her from the chair. They gently scooped Maggie up into their arms and held her close. There were no words, but none were needed as they acted as refuge in the blackness of the room, rubbing her back, holding her up a she felt weak. Maggie thought she felt something familiar with the figure’s body pressed against her, a hole waiting for the right puzzle piece in her mind. But she was too tired to follow the thread and contented herself to collapse into the other’s arms, seeking succor. Maggie wasn’t normally one to seek out comfort, and now she was able to admit to herself that she’d enjoyed her time in the chair, but it took time and contact to come down from that adrenaline high.

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed in those arms, but eventually they helped her to her feet and handed her a towel, helping her get herself cleaned up. They directed her back to the door, a warm hand pressed against her back, guiding her back in the candle’s light to the outside world.

Maggie squinted, the lobby feeling even brighter after the darkness of the backrooms. She heard a rustling behind her and turned to see the figure who’d helped her removing their mask. It was Sylvie!

“Syvl…that was you?” Maggie asked, brow furrowing.

“Y-yup! I knew it was gonna be rough on you, that first time. I mean, it was rough on me and I just wanted to make sure you were okay because I know how you can get and-“ Sylvie began.

The words came out in a rush until Magie gently placed her hand over Sylvie’s mouth, stopping her. She continued to speak for a few moments longer, muffled, until she saw the look on Maggie’s face.

“It’s okay, Syvl. I wasn’t sure about this, but I actually kinda ended up…liking it! It’s been so long since I’ve experienced, well, anything…intimate, and it felt good to get that release again, to explore.” Maggie felt a blush spreading across her cheeks as she haltingly explained her feelings. “I…appreciate you bringing me here. I know I turn down a lot of stuff…sometimes I just get too up inside my own head, you know? But this, I think this might work for me.”

Sylvie beamed, pleased. She rushed forward, taking Maggie into her arms once more, squeezing tightly.

“Oooh! I’m so happy for you! This’ll be great!” Sylvie chirped, squeezing the breath out of Maggie.

“Yeah…let’s give it a try!” Maggie replied with a small smile.

**Experimental Loving**

Days soon turned into weeks, and Maggie found a new kind of need, almost primal, deep inside herself that she’d never known was there. As soon as she grew more and more comfortable with the group, and her own wants and needs, she began to expand her tastes. Breathplay, bondage, orgasm denial, teasing, light whips, she’d tried it all and more. She was insatiable, always ready and willing to takes things to the next level, throwing herself in and giving 110% as she always did, whether it be sports, boys, or life. She felt renewed, the stormy depression that had gripped her for months finally dissipating.

Sylvie was happy, too. She’d finally found something they could do together, and even if she wasn’t quite willing to admit to _all_ her feelings yet, it was a start. She was simply content to spend as much time with Maggie as she could, both in and outside of the club. Maggie seemed to appreciate it as well, some outings spent cuddling and chatting, gently teasing one another.

They decided to meet up for a quick meal before headed into the gym, and met up at a small café. Maggie smiled, beckoning her friend over to an empty chair, having already ordered her favorite yogurt.

“Thanks, Maggie! I’m so glad you’re fittin’ in with everyone!” Sylvie practically inhaled her yogurt, her excitement bubbling over and causing her to vibrate in her seat. “They all love havin’ you there; your energy just really perks the place up!”

“Yeah, it’s been nice to get out again!” Maggie smiled, then dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Hey, you hear about the night crew?”

Sylvie frowned, “The night crew? You mean the weirdos who stay after closin’? I’ve heard…things... but none of ‘em good.”

“I heard they’re _real_ hardcore, though. That they’ve got some tricks that feel really good…And what’s a reward without a little risk, right?” Maggie inquired, her natural bravado restored by the club.

“But…it might not be safe, Mags. Sometimes people go too far and then they get hurt! I wouldn’t be able to take anything happening to you!” Sylvie protested, her eyes tearing up slightly.

“Sheesh, calm down Sylv. It was just an idea!” She patted Sylvie on the back, rubbing gently and pulling her close. “If we do go, we’ll go together, okay? This is all about experimenting, exploring…”

Sylvie sighed, then nodded. “Okay, together, then.”

_Later that night…_

Maggie and Sylvie waved goodbye to the other members, then, once the coast was clear, moved to the backroom. Sylvie was giggling, nervous at potentially breaking the rules, but excited.

“I think I heard them mention somethin’ about there being an upstairs? That all the kinkiest stuff goes down in some kinda fancy soundproof room up there, but I was never able to find the door.” Sylvie explained.

Maggie was resolved to find it, and had brought a flashlight with her this time. She was surprised to see just how much equipment was packed in there. Leather straps everywhere, ropes hanging from the ceilings, even a weight machine that was reconfigured to hold someone in place. She moved the light around slowly, scanning the dark walls for a stairway, door, hatch, anything.

There!

The beam from the flashlight reflected dully from a metal door in the corner, almost hidden behind some kind of sexual jungle gym device. Maggie moved closer, examining it as she approached the door. Straps hung from the various holes…it almost looked like someone would be suspended inside it, hanging from the top of the dome for others to use as they see fit. Huh.

Shaking her head, refusing to get sidetracked, Maggie finally reached the door and beckoned Sylvie over. She tested the handle. It jiggled, but no dice. Locked.

“Damn, it’s locked! Where would we find a key…?” Maggie whispered, deep in thought.

“A key?” A familiar voice purred from the darkness nearby.

Maggie started, almost dropping her flashlight. She turned, the light revealing Janet, hand on her hip, eyebrow cocked. She was in a tight, formfitting latex suit, her hands, feet and head exposed.

“That’s rather naughty, trying to go somewhere you aren’t allowed…but I can be generous…you know that, Maggie.” She cooed. “Want to take a look?” She glanced dismissively at Sylvie. “I guess you can bring the third wheel as well, if you’d like…”

Janet leaned forward, her body rubbing against Maggie’s chest, sending a shock through her as she unlocked the door, then slowly gestured them inside.

“Come. Or don’t. It makes no difference to me.” Janet swept past them, her hips swaying suggestively as she went up the stairs, every move calculated, a dark promise.

Maggie looked at Sylvie and shrugged. “Let’s go, I guess.”

“I don’t know about this, but…” Sylvie started, then her mouth snapped shut. She saw how Maggie was eyeing Janet. She tried not to feel jealous, but couldn’t help it. Sylvie didn’t trust Janet, and would definitely be keeping an eye on her…

They proceeded upstairs, the sounds of their footsteps muted by the thick carpet and soundproofed walls. Maggie could have sworn she heard moaning, or a scream, but it was so muffled and faint she couldn’t be sure. Janet chuckled, then unlatched the door at the top, opening it slowly and stepping inside. Now they could definitely hear moaning. Maggie finally reached the top of the stairs and froze, her eyes widening. _Oh, shit…_

There were a surprising amount of people up here. One woman was hanging from the ceiling, groaning as another figure took her from below, holding her up as they thrust in and out of her with a strap-on. Another seemed to be doing their best to lick and kiss every inch of her body. To her left, another figure was strapped to some kind of elliptical, her feet bound to the pedals, and a vibrator stuck deep into her pussy. Whenever she slowed, the vibrator sped up, pushing her back into action. She was drenched in sweat and looked like she’d be at it for awhile.

“I knew about some of this stuff, but it’s always so dark down there…” Maggie said to Janet, “I’ve never actually seen them in action!”

Janet smirked “Mmhmm…what’s different is we do it in the light, and we don’t stop. There are no safe words up here, no limits. You go until you drop.” Her words were punctuated by one member moaning and collapsing onto their workout bench, hanging limply from the restrains, drenched in fluids as the others backed off. Janet gestured imperiously. “Get him out of here, he’s done.” Someone stooped and slapped him groggily awake, then half carried, half dragged him over to the wall where he slumped, dazed.

Others lined the wall, looking down at their feet, submissive. Most were coated in various fluids, and Maggie realized their purpose when one cat woman, done for the night, sauntered over and wiped her hands off on another woman’s chest, leaving a dripping trail of cum as she used her as a living towel. The woman whimpered, but remained silent.

“What the _fuck_ , Janet?” Maggie exclaimed, looking disgusted. Sylvie only looked more nervous, moving behind Maggie and keeping an eye on the door.

“Hey, you can’t take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. You can’t take the pressure; you don’t get to enjoy my room.” Janet explained, frowning and eye them speculatively. “Now you, Maggie…I have a place _all_ picked out for you…” She smiled, licking her lips.

Maggie blushed, feeling Janet’s eyes roaming her body hungrily. She looked towards where Janet had pointed and saw two different…contraptions. One was an opened box, the walls spread like flower petals and appearing to be studded with holes of various sizes. The other was a weight lifting machine, the arms spread and customized for the user to put their limbs inside, held in place by the weights below.

‘Hmm, the box for our dear little Sylvie, I think.” Janet clapped her hands, two fully masked figures approaching and leading Sylvie over to the wheeled box. “You, Maggie…approach the Binder.” She pointed to the weight lifting machine.

The girls looked at each other worriedly, before moving to take their place in front of their station. Maggie sat down in the chair, slowly sliding her arms into the restraints, feeling her feet settle into the grips below with a *click*. As soon as she slid her arms in, Janet was there, tightening them. She eyed Maggie’ biceps, then set the weight to a heavy one. Maggie grunted as she felt the weights pull her arms up and apart, the tension also slowly pulling her legs open.

Janet grinned, “There we go! Perfect fit, as I thought. Let’s get the other one set up.”

The two figures helped lower Sylvie into the box, her back setting onto a cushion inside. They carefully positioned her arms and legs, then snapped the box shut around them, leaving her limbs trapped, sticking out along with her head and her rear. Sylvie started to panic slightly, looking around.

“Wait, wait! I haven’t done this one before! I don’t know if I’m ready!” She protested, her hands opening and closing uselessly as she squirmed, trying to get loose.

“Don’t worry, we’ll teach you. It’s a service box, and I think you’ll do quite well with some…assistance from others here.” Janet explained, her voice dripping with false concern.

A group assembled around Sylvie, gripping the box and slowly wheeling her away despite her protests. They made sure, however, to keep her in full sight of Maggie.

Maggie flexed around her bonds, testing them. “She’ll be okay, right?”

Janet patted Maggie’s head, leaning over to whisper hotly in her ear. “I guess we’ll find out, won’t we? But let’s not worry about her right now. Let’s focus on you…”

Janet’s hands began to caress Maggie’s face, slowly sliding down. She gave her neck a long lick, then a hard, sucking kiss. Her hands drifted lower, gliding over Maggie’s workout top, then deftly lifting it, exposing Maggie’s perky breasts. She gasped as she felt Janet’s hands began to squeeze and massage the tender flesh, slowly rolling and pinching her nipples.

“Ohh…God…Janet…maybe we shouldn’t…” Maggie stammered, suddenly unsure. She couldn’t see Sylvie past Janet’s curvaceous form, but she hear her protesting.

“Shhhh…let this happen…it should have happened a long time ago…” Janet purred, her hands going lower still.

Maggie felt her halt at her workout shorts, briefly running a finger along the rim, teasing, then it plunged downwards again. Maggie moaned as fingers began to caress her lips, flicking and rubbing expertly. She soon felt herself growing wet, twitching in her restraints, unable to move.

“Mmm, there it is…growing hot for me, hmm?” Janet whispered. She began to pant, her breathing matching Maggie’s as she picked up the pace, fingering her more quickly, harder.

“Aahn! Janet...” Maggie moaned, her hips beginning to twitch. Janet knew all her weak points, the past coming back in an instant. The stolen kisses after class, the first clumsy fumbling under clothes at the movies, Maggie’s first orgasm from Janet’s skillful fingers…And the last time, when Janet went too far, wanting too much, too fast…

Janet adjusted a setting on the machine and it ratcheted twice, Maggie’s legs forced further apart. She leaned in, rubbing her other hand along Maggie’s thigh, coyly, up and down, closer and closer to her now dripping entrance. She worked her for a few more moments, taking satisfaction in the twitching and writhing in front of her. Almost…there! She pulled back, smirking. Maggie’s eyes looked at her pleadingly.

“We can’t end the fun _too_ soon, dear. Don’t worry, I’ll be back to give you more of what you want so _badly…_ ” Janet tutted, then moved aside so Maggie could get a good look at the show going on behind her.

Sylvie was moaning, protesting weakly as she was surrounded by half a dozen horny denizens of the group. She had a cock in each hand, one male, one futa, while another looked to be preparing to slide into her vulnerable pussy and one was rubbing against her cheek, dribbling lightly onto her.

“Stop, this is too much!” she cried, turning her face away. Her bottom twitched uselessly as she tried to move away, the box restraint too tight for movement, the wheels locked to keep her in place. “ _Mmph_?!” The cock pressing insistently against her lips finally won out, the tip sliding in, followed by the rest of the swollen shaft. It thrust in and out, causing her head to rock back and forth. The others thrust in her hands, the reluctant handjobs continuing to their inevitable conclusion as their owners groaned, getting closer by the second.

To Be Continued...


End file.
